Mi Rey, Mi Maldición
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: Arthur lo tiene todo, una mujer a la que ama, paz en su reino y un lugar al que llama hogar. Pero un Rey, debe tener una Reina…


My King, My Curse  
por ForeverStrong1475

Traducción

Rikana Tokai

* * *

**Disclamer –A– **Hola a todos, esta es una traducción autorizada, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo de traducir este interesante fanfic a nuestro idioma.

**Disclamer –B– (Autora) **No se aceptan ganancias monetarias ya que nada me pertenece más allá de la idea de crear una trama para un lemon...

**Clasificación:** [ M ] por escenas subidas de tono.

**Nota de la Autora**: Secuela de Mi Dama, Mi Maga (My Lady, My Mage) En este caso, está escrito desde el punto de vista de la Maga e inspirado en el soundtrack de la película "Devil and the Huntsman" de Daniel Pemberton y Sam Lee.

**Sinopsis:** Arthur lo tiene todo, una mujer a la que ama, paz en su reino y un lugar al que llama hogar. Pero un Rey, debe tener una Reina… Arthur debe tomar una difícil decisión, renunciar a su derecho de nacimiento y casarse con su amor, o vivir una mentira junto a alguien más. El elige a su reino a costa del corazón de aquella a quien ama. Abrumada por la desesperación y el dolor, la Maga lanza una maldición que cambiará para siempre la vida de Arthur.

**ACLARACIONES DE LECTURA:**

_Letra en cursiva o itálica: Pensamientos, posibles recuerdos o sueños._

Letra Normal: Relatos.

Letra Normal y guion largo [—]: Diálogos.

Las palabras entre comillas **[ **" "**]** tienen un acento específico relacionado con la forma en que se pronuncian, es decir, una burla o desviación de la voz.

**Leannάn:** Palabra del Gaélico Irlandés que significa _Amor_ o _querida/do_

* * *

Pareciera que han pasado eras desde que lo tuve frente a mí. He enviado un águila para que sobrevuele Camelot y así saber cómo ha estado. El Legítimo Rey. El último Pendragón. Mi amor…

Me tomó casi una semana, pero llegué al castillo. A través de los años, él me había mostrado que se podía confiar en los hombres. Sin mencionar de los encuentros sexuales que pueden proveer…

Subiendo por los escalones de ladrillos, asentí hacia el guardia que estaba apostado en la puerta, y este correspondió a mi saludo para luego abrir la enorme puerta de madera. Cuando entré pude ver a un par de los caballeros que estaban reunidos en la mesa redonda.

— Ah, Maga, ha pasado mucho tiempo. — Sir Percival, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí. Extendí mi mano y tomándola, posó sus labios sobre ella, saludándome.

— Es bueno verlo, Sir. ¿Dónde está el Legítimo Rey? Hay algo que tengo que discutir con él.

— Creo que está arriba, en el balcón superior. ¿Quiere que la acompañe? — sonreí, que deber tan caballeresco.

— No, estaré bien. Gracias. — el sonrió, asintió y se apartó del camino. Mientras subía las escaleras, podía sentir mi vientre apretado por el nerviosismo. La última vez que lo vi, fue una tarde en la que nos encontramos en el bosque. El me poseyó en cada superficie que pudo encontrar, en un árbol, al borde del rio, en una cueva cerca de la cascada.

Caminé por un pasillo que se abría a la izquierda hacia un espacio abierto, me congelé. Allí estaba él, inclinado sobre la barandilla, con los brazos tensos y flexionados. Si, recordaba muy bien que tan fuertes eran.

— Ha pasado un tiempo… Maga — dijo él en ese tono que rápidamente me ponía en su punto de mira. Se volteó y me miró. Dioses, su pecho cincelado estaba desnudo, sus músculos apretados. Ni siquiera noté que había caminado hacia él hasta que sus manos bajaron mi capucha y me agarraron la cara. Su beso me llevó a un torbellino que no quería que se detuviera nunca. Me levantó y se sentó en un banco, manteniéndome en su regazo.

— Joder, te extrañé ... — Sentir su aliento caliente gimiendo en mi cuello, solo me impulsó a acercarme a mi objetivo. Mis uñas arañaron su espalda. Agarrándole el pelo, lo besé con todo lo que tenía, esperando que él sintiera lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi vestido, encontrando rápidamente mi centro. Sus dedos fueron rápidos, llevándome al primer orgasmo que había tenido en meses. Casi gritando, disfruté liberar mi esencia... no me dejó recuperarme porque había abierto sus pantalones, su miembro salió libre ... y se estrelló justo en mi apretado coño. Grité cuando él se hundió hasta la empuñadura, y me mordió el cuello. No pude evitarlo, sacudí mis caderas. — Oh, mierda, Maga... — Sus manos se volvieron más ásperas, sus besos más duros, sus dientes más afilados ... Me perdí por él y la felicidad que me ofreció.

Finalmente habíamos terminado en sus aposentos. Poco a poco me desperté con su ligero toque acariciando mis hombros.

— Esta vez has tardado demasiado Maga. — Su beso en mi hombro me hizo apretar mi culo desnudo contra su polla ... que ya estaba a medio camino. — No me gusta esperar tanto para verte. — Jugó suavemente con mi pelo. — Lo cortaste... —

Antes. mi cabello me llegaba casi a mi trasero. Quería un cambio, así que lo corté justo por encima de mis hombros. — Lo hice. —

Su mano se apretó en mi cabello, la punzada de dolor solo me encendió. — Me gusta — sonrió mientras me besaba de nuevo. — Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Vístete. — Curiosa, salí de la cama y me vestí. Después de momento, me condujo por las escaleras secretas que llevaban hacia un área de las mazmorras. Eso me puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué es esto? — Pregunté insegura. La mayoría de las cosas parecían instrumentos de tortura. Cadenas, soga, un banco con grilletes. Látigos...

— Esta es nuestra nueva habitación. La diseñé para nosotros. — el me rodeó como un depredador hambriento. Acercándose lentamente... — Aquí abajo, nadie puede oírte gritar Maga... — Su sonrisa era maliciosa. —Desvístete. Ahora. — Cuando estuve desnuda, de repente me sentí expuesta.

— ¿Piensas torturarme Legítimo Rey? ¿Qué planes tan malos estás... — Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi garganta, pero no lo suficiente como para cortarme el aire. Solo lo suficiente... dioses, ¿me estaba mojando? ¿Disfruto esto?

— Oh, lo haré Maga, pero es un tipo diferente de tortura...— Me besó con fuerza, mientras me apoyaba contra una pared. Levantando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, estaba a su merced. Estaba perdida en su toque cuando apenas escuché el cerrar de los grilletes. Separé mis labios de los suyos para mirar hacia arriba. Mis manos estaban atadas a la pared. _Realmente me iba a torturar..._

— Arthur… —

— Shhh… todo está bien, Maga. — Me calmó con suaves caricias en mi mejilla. — Si te asusta demasiado, podemos detenernos en cualquier momento. ¿Está claro? — Asentí y él cayó de rodillas, su cabeza ligeramente más abajo de mi cintura. — No quiero que te dirijas a mí por otra forma que no sea Mi Rey. ¿Entiendes? —

— Sí ... —Una fuerte bofetada aterrizó justo en mi culo. Picó bastante. Lo suficiente para que la lección sea recordada.

— ¿Sí, qué? —

— Sí, Mi Rey. —

— Buena niña. — Su sonrisa me atrajo. Se movió hacia adelante, tomando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. — Lección uno: _Edging._ — No podía apartar mis ojos de él. Su lengua caliente se sumergió e hizo cosas pecaminosas a mi feminidad. Me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un desastre, mi orgasmo no muy lejos. Me aferré a los grilletes como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan indefensa.

Fue absolutamente maravilloso.

Apartó su boca de mi concha y deslizó un dedo dentro, frotando lentamente. — ¿Estás cerca Maga? — Asentí. ¿Puedes sentir que el orgasmo está cerca? — Oh dioses claro que podía. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando lo sentí subir.

Entonces, de repente, todo paró, y mi cuerpo comenzó a hervir a fuego lento. Estaba molesta. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —

Su sonrisa era desviada. — Se llama _Edging_. Es llevarte lo más cerca que puedas del borde, pero sin pasar, manteniéndote allí. — Se levantó, dejando un rastro de besos, hasta mis labios. —No te puedes venir hasta que yo quiera que lo hagas. —

— Mi rey... — gemí. — No sé si podré soportarlo. — Sus dedos rodearon lentamente mi clítoris, esa necesidad oscura creciendo otra vez.

— Lo harás Maga, por mí, lo harás. —

Parecía que habían pasado días cuando me sacó de las mazmorras. Cuando finalmente me desató, mi cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas. Tomándome en sus brazos me llevó hasta el dormitorio principal. Allí, me llevó al baño para limpiarme. Los dioses sabían que tenía marcas rojas y magulladuras en todas partes. Con ternura lavó mi cuerpo sin dejar ningún lugar por limpiar. Después de asearme, suavemente me dejó en la cama para descansar. Mis ojos estaban pesados, mi cuerpo agotado... Estaba dormida antes de que él saliera de la habitación para a buscar algo de comer.

Era de noche cuando me desperté. Las velas ardían en la habitación, los suaves destellos de luz bailaban en el techo. Me estiré, sonriendo al sentir los músculos tensos. Lo que me había mostrado era increíble. El escozor de los cortes más profundos me hacía cosquillas en la piel. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi a Mi Rey, durmiendo profundamente. Incluso roncaba un poco. Él había sido tan bueno conmigo las últimas horas ... me entristeció que tuviera que irme. Tenía que regresar a las montañas, Merlín estaba empezando a preocuparse. A pesar de que la relación entre el hombre y los magos se había restablecido, Merlín me advertía siempre. — No te sorprendas cuando se enamore de alguien más y te deje en el pasado. — Siempre me lo decía. Pero Mi Rey no era así. No había nadie más. Solo nosotros…

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que tuve noticias de él. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Envié un águila a su reino y sobrevolé la plaza del pueblo para ver si podía atraparlo caminando. No estaba a la vista. No iba a rendirme, envié al raptor hacia el castillo. Al ver una especie de desfile, aterricé en una percha cercana y vi de qué se trataba la conmoción:

Allí, delante de todos, estaba Mi Rey ... y una mujer que, por como estaba vestida, obviamente era de la realeza. Estaban siendo muy cordiales, hablando entre ellos. No podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no me gustaría. últimamente él había recibido muchas peticiones de matrimonio... pero nunca las aceptaría, ¿verdad? Sacudiendo la cabeza, corté mi conexión con el ave y fui a trabajar en unos pergaminos para Merlín.

No podía soportarlo más. Había pasado casi un año desde que había visto a Mi Rey. Merlín siempre tenía algo que hacer para evitar que me fuera, pero ya era suficiente. Iba a ir hacia Mi Amor, y esta vez él no iba a detenerme. Fui hasta la puerta principal cuando lo oí bajar las escaleras. — ¡Espera, Maga! —

— No, Merlín, ya no voy a seguir prolongando esto, voy a ir a él. —

— Si lo haces, no querrás volver a verlo jamás. — sus palabras congelaron mis pasos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — casi gruñí. — ¿Qué es lo que sabes, anciano?

— No te gustará lo que descubrirás. El Rey ha… tomado a alguien más. —

— Sé que ha tenido amantes. —

— No amantes… él ha tomado una esposa. — Le entregó un pequeño pergamino. Lentamente lo agarré. Seguramente esto tenía que ser una broma. Pero cuanto más leía, más oficial me parecía. — Lo siento mucho... — Sentí que me ardían las manos.

— ¡No! — El papel se encendió en mis manos. — ¡Él no lo haría! ¡Se vio obligado a hacer esto! — Cuando las cenizas cayeron al suelo, Merlín me tomó las manos con suavidad.

— Ve viera obligado o no, no importa. Tus encuentros con él deben cesar. — Apartando sus manos, me dirigí hacia las puertas. — ¡Ariadne! —

Me detuve y lo fulminé con la mirada. — ¡Cómo te atreves a usar mi nombre! Nunca vuelvas a decir ese nombre. — Necesitaba irme antes de que mi rabia fuera expulsada a través de mi Magick. La historia de Mordred fue una de las primeras que nos habían enseñado: El Magick se alimenta de las emociones. Cuanto más las tengas bajo control, más controlado estará.

Tenía que verlo y resolver este potencial problema. Pero como el destino mandaba, las cosas habían cambiado para peor.

Mientras subía los escalones del castillo, noté que había nuevos guardias en las puertas. Podía ver una multitud dentro; Sabía que Arthur tenía que estar allí en alguna parte. Cuando asentí hacia el guardia y fui a continuar mi camino hacia las puertas, éste bajó la lanza, deteniéndome.

— Detente, no te reconozco y claramente no eres de la realeza. ¿Qué asunto te trae aquí? —

— Tengo un asunto personal que discutir con el Rey, apártate. —

— No hasta que te identifiques, por lo que sabemos podrías ser una asesina que viene a matar a la nueva Reina.

Abrí grandemente los ojos, así que era verdad.

— La ... nueva Reina... — tartamudeé con sorpresa. No... Él no... Sentí como se forman lágrimas en mis ojos.

— Sí, tu nueva reina. La boda es en unos pocos días. El anuncio se envió a todas partes. ¿No recibiste la carta? ¿Sabes ... en el burdel? —

Instantáneamente lo fulmine con la mirada — ¿Qué. Acabas. De. Decir?

— Escucha, sé que debiste sentirte muy especial porque el Rey eligiera a una zorra como tú, pero no era real — rio él.

— Ella está conmigo — una voz oscura cortó la risa del guardia. Los dos nos volteamos para ver a un enorme caballero, uno que yo no conocía. Era más alto que Arthur, al menos por una cabeza. Su pelo, recogido a medias, era tan oscuro como su voz. Una larga cicatriz recorría desde su línea del cabello, pasando sobre su ojo izquierdo, hasta llegar la comisura de sus labios. Su ojo izquierdo tenía una pequeña línea plateada en su iris marrón oscuro. Su comportamiento era agresivo ... era alguien con quien debías lidiar cuidadosamente. Y joder, estaba mirándome fijamente.

— Oh, uh, por supuesto Sir, no teníamos idea… —

— Cierra la puta boca y regresa a tu puesto. — Después de poner en su puesto a los guardas, me tendió una mano algo arrugada. — Por aquí, mi dama. — Tomé su mano suavemente mientras me llevaba por el borde del jardín hacia el balcón inferior.

— Gracias, Sir… — No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, eran hipnotizantes.

— Adragain, soy uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda del Rey Arthur. El sonrió apenas, la cicatriz se contorsionó en su boca.

— Oh, yo soy…

— Se quién eres, Maga. Créeme todos los caballeros lo sabemos.

— ¿Y cómo, si puedo preguntar?

— Bueno, antes de todo este maldito circo. — hizo un gesto hacia la abarrotada sala del tribunal — Arthur nos sentó a la mesa y nos explicó que eras alguien ibas y venías. Que para ti no había límites impuestos. Que eras de él. — Como si lo hubiéramos hecho adrede, nos detuvimos y miré a mi izquierda. En ese mismo instante, la mirada de Arthur se encontró con la mía. Se excusó con la pareja con la que había estado charlando, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, mierda, no podía hacer esto.

— Discúlpeme — iba a irme, no podía enfrentarlo aún.

— Oh, lo comprendo, _leannάn,_ ha sido un honor — se inclinó tomando mi mano besándola. Mientras me iba, detrás de mí, pude escuchar como Arthur se acercaba, pero fue detenido por Adragain. — Mi Rey, yo no lo haría.

— Apártate, ella es…—

— Fue suya, desde esta mañana ella ya no es su Dama. — casi gruño Adragain.

Vi a Arthur ser disuadido por un caballero que escogió para servirlo, sabiendo que había renunciado a nosotros. Él había hecho su elección ... Y no era yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado en el balcón mirando a la luna llena. Solo sabía que se estaba haciendo tarde, podía sentir el frío de la noche en el aire. La fiesta que había estado en su apogeo se había apagado hacía un tiempo, pero no me importaba. Solo encontré consuelo en la luna. Escuché pasos familiares aproximarse tentativamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Hablé con severidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo qué? — Su voz era áspera.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Te la cogías? Elige tú, Mi _Rey_". Dije la palabra con tanto desdén como pude.

— Una semana después de que me dejaste. — Me giré y lo miré.

— ¡Eso fue hace casi un año! ¿Por eso que te mantuviste alejado tanto tiempo? ¡¿Por ella?!"

— Si quería conservar mi reino, tenía que casarme con alguien de linaje noble, como yo.

— Entiendo. —

— ¿Lo haces? —

— No soy de la realeza. ¡No soy nada! — Le grité impregnando de veneno mis palabras.

— ¡Eres todo para mí! — respondió enfurecido.

— ¡No lo suficiente para decir que no! ¡No lo suficiente para pedir mi mano! —

— ¡No podía! ¡Merlín no lo permitiría! —

— ¡No me importa! — le gritó ella a su vez — ¡Yo hubiese renunciado a la Orden! ¡a todo! Solo por ti… — mi voz fue muriendo mientras mi corazón de rompía en pedazos. — Tu y yo hemos estado juntos por años, te ayudé en incontables guerras, y esto… — Me percaté de un movimiento detrás de él. Ambos nos volteamos. Era ella, su nueva Reina.

— Arthur, mi amor. — Su voz era suave y calurosa. —¿Quién es esta? — Él se giró y me miró con los ojos llenos de dolor.

— Nadie. — Lo observé en absoluta desesperación mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia su novia. La besó a un lado de su cabeza y entró. En ese instante, no sentí más que odio y rabia. Mis venas se enfriaron, mi sangre hirvió.

Noté una sombra que miraba desde la entrada. Adragain. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna mientras él también desaparecía en la bodega. En ese momento, juré que encontraría una manera de destruir todo lo él que amaba. Este castillo, sus caballeros, su reina ... Nada de lo que le importaba estaría a salvo de mi rabia. Eché un vistazo a la luna llena, y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

En lo profundo de una cueva, comencé la maldición que acabaría con Arthur y todo lo que él amaba. Él me lastimó. A una maga...

"_Devil and the Huntsman" de Daniel Pemberton y Sam Lee._

Encontré un cuenco y lo llené con muestras de cada caballero de la Mesa Redonda. Arthur se enorgullecía de su equipo de guerreros de élite. Ellos también estarían destinados a esta maldición hasta que el linaje de la Maga hubiera sido corregido.

_Oh, querido hermano, deja que se haga mi cama,_

_porque siento la culpa de las tinieblas._

Puse una flor de belladona y le esparcí salvia.

_Fuera de la luz de la luna del mago,_

_que ni por huesos, ni por espadas,_

_se pueda deshacer la magia que el demonio ha creado._

Me corté la mano con un puñal de plata. Mientras el líquido rojo goteaba en el tazón, cantaba palabras oscuras.

No es mi fuego, ya que fue forjado en llamas.

El cuenco se encendió, el pequeño fuego se volvió negro.

Puedes ahogar las penas del dolor de un cazador.

En este punto, pensé en una forma que Arturo y todos sus caballeros tomarían cada luna llena. Una fuerza anularía su humanidad, consumiéndola entera. Amigo, amante o enemigo, todos serían iguales a sus ojos. La necesidad de destruir sería su fin. Mis ojos se abrieron, y miré al mundo a los ojos de un lobo. Cuando sentí que la maldición se afianzaba, mi sonrisa mostraba caninos.

Pero toda maldición tenía un precio... siempre debía haber un equilibrio. Pero no me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar, con cada fibra en mi cuerpo, completé el ritual. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché aullidos y gritos de terror.

"_Cada luna llena, un hombre toma la forma de un lobo. Su hambre lo lleva a consumir cualquier cosa y todo lo que encuentra en su camino para encontrar la paz dentro de su corazón. Sería cazado como la bestia que es, porque el corazón del Hombre, sabe poco del perdón "._

Una figura encapuchada observaba como Camelot era consumida por la muerte y el miedo. Tuvo que pagar un precio por su odio. Condenándose a sí mismo, él alimentó su odio llevándola a condenarlo con la maldición del rey. Cuanto más tiempo era despreciada, más rápido perdía su humanidad. Su precio: ella también perdió su humanidad. Con cada cambio de la luna llena, su necesidad de sangre aumentaría. Tendría que consumir la sangre que odiaba para vivir en la luz, o arder en su resentimiento.

Y así comenzó la condena del lobo y el vampiro, malditos por la sangre y la plata.

FIN.

**Nota Traductora:** Nada que decir.


End file.
